


It's Going Down (20's Mob AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Stucky x Reader [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @doctoranon : Okay so hear me out here, Lani. Prohibition era Avengers. Mobster Team Iron Man, Private investigator Team Cap. And bar singer reader. With a healthy dose of Stucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Stucky x Reader [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109126
Kudos: 10





	It's Going Down (20's Mob AU)

You looked at yourself in the vanity mirror of your dressing room. You were currently working as the bar singer at the most famous underground bar, Stark’s. But you weren’t just a bar singer, no. You were undercover. You worked for Barnes and Rogers’ Private Investigation Team. Sources had told them that Tony Stark was the leader of the mob taking control of New York. They sent you in after seeing hearing that Stark needed a bar singer. 

After working at Stark’s for six months, you can confidently say that Tony Stark was, indeed, a mob boss.

You heard a knock at your door, “Come in!” you put your bright lipstick down after applying another coat. 

“Wow.” you heard an all too familiar voice. You looked up at your mirror to see Bucky and Steve standing there.

You turned towards them, a look of surprise on your face, “What are you two doing here?!” 

“It’s going down tonight, sweetheart,” Steve said somberly. 

You knew what he was talking about. For the past two weeks, Bucky and Steve have been working with the police on when to raid Stark’s. Tonight was the night, because several mob families, were here for Stark’s special announcement that you came to learn was that tonight was going to be the night that New York was officially theirs, with Stark being the king of it all. The Romanoff Family, The Rhodes Family, the Udaku Family, and the Vision Family were there ready to take the reigns of New York.

Bucky and Steve weren’t having it. After during thorough investigations of what police officers to trust, they finalized their plan. All mob families under one roof. This was it. They were going to run the mobs outta their state.

“I figured as much,” you said with a sigh,” Should I even bother going out there to perform?”

Steve nodded, “Yes. We can’t let anyone suspect a thing. You’re the star they’ve been dying to see. Go up there, sing your songs and look beautiful. Keep an eye on us though. We’ll give you a signal when it’s about to happen. When it does,” he stepped forward, gripping your shoulders, “we want you outta there as fast as possible.”

“But-”

Bucky shook his head, “Baby, listen to us, we love you and this is gonna turn into a seriously deadly gun fight. You hear us, doll? It’s dangerous and we don’t want you caught in the crossfire.” he hand met your lips, his thumb grazing along your bottom lip, “You’re too precious to us. We don’t wanna lose you.”

You heard a knock at the door and Sam, another employee of Bucky and Steve, mumbled through the door, “They want her out in five minutes, guys,” knowing his bosses were inside.

Steve leaned in and kissed your cheek, making you pout, “That’s not a real kiss, baby.”

Bucky stifled a laugh as Steve stumbled over an excuse about not wanting to ruin your lipstick, “I don’t mind ruining her lipstick,” Bucky murmured before pulling you into a deep kiss, which made Steve roll his eyes. 

When you both pulled away, Bucky’s lips were painted red and yours were smudged. You giggled as you grabbed the handkerchief in in his pocket, wiping away any remnants of you. You then walked back to your vanity, reapplying your lipstick.

“I guess I’ll see you both out there.”

“Yeah. Remember, keep an eye out for us, sweetheart.”

“Alright. I love you.”

“We love you too,” they said in unison as they walked out your door. 

You checked yourself in the mirror, letting out a deep breath. Tonight was gonna be one hell of a night.


End file.
